There has been a growing increase in the use of electronic devices to assist in the learning process. In some cases, traditional classroom learning has been completely replaced by online classes where there is no face-to-face interaction at all. Even in cases where classroom learning is utilized, additional electronic devices and media are typically used to supplement traditional classroom learning.
In both the educational arena and other areas where electronic content is consumed, it is useful to have ways to increase the social bonds and sharing between users of the electronic content. Some mechanisms are available to facilitate interaction, such as systems that allow users to subscribe to class lists to receive distributed class material and systems that allow users to share content. However, there is still a need for more targeted interactions based on electronic content. For example, although a class thread or discussion forum is useful, there is still a level of separation from the referenced electronic content. Consequently, there is a need for a more integrated approach to social learning.